


Настоящая прическа

by Fannni, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bjd, Crowley changes her hair, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Other, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, photo story, БЖД, Кроули меняет прически, Куклы - Freeform, ангелы doll, куклокосплей, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	1. Chapter 1

— Ангел… А с какой прической я тебе больше нравлюсь? В стиле семидесятых?

— Или с более современной?

— Что? Не нравятся короткие стрижки? Ладно…

— Так лучше? Мне идет?

— Или все-таки короткое лучше?

— Или как в Париже? Тебе же нравилось в Париже, правда? Или сейчас тебе нравится что-то порадикальнее?

— Вот такое? Почти как у тебя, правда?  
— Кроули...

— Ох, что я несу… Да, да, да, ничего не говори, ангел, я знаю, я стал похож на Хастура… Черт!   
— Кроули…

— Я выгляжу полным придурком, да?

— Ты выглядишь самым прекрасным придурком в мире, мой дорогой, и уж точно никак не полным. Самым стройным, очаровательным, милым, непостижимым придурком, единственным, который мне нужен.  
— Нгк.  
— И знаешь что, дорогой?  
— Нгк?  
— Мне абсолютно плевать, что там у тебя на голове.


	2. Бонус




End file.
